Cerberus (Hot Spring)
|1st skill proc 0 = 30 |1st skill name 1 = Room for One More? |1st skill type 1 = Multi&Rush |1st skill desc 1 = |1st skill proc 1 = 30 |1st skill name 2 = Room for One More? X |1st skill type 2 = Multi&Rush |1st skill desc 2 = |1st skill proc 2 = 35 |2nd skill name 0 = Cerberus Springs |2nd skill type 0 = Unique |2nd skill desc 0 = When an ally (not self) reaches 0 HP or below, it will be saved from death and given half of self's current HP |2nd skill proc 0 = 100 |2nd skill name 1 = Cerberus Springs |2nd skill type 1 = Unique |2nd skill desc 1 = When an ally (not self) reaches 0 HP or below, it will be saved from death and given half of self's current HP |2nd skill proc 1 = 100 |2nd skill name 2 = Cerberus Springs |2nd skill type 2 = Unique |2nd skill desc 2 = When an ally (not self) reaches 0 HP or below, it will be saved from death and given half of self's current HP |2nd skill proc 2 = 100 |ability = Water Cure All III |abilityX= Cleanse |atk 0 = 7050 |hp 0 = 22800 |atk 1 = 7650 |hp 1 = 24800 |atk 2 = 8250 |hp 2 = 26800 |quote 0 = This place isn't bad..." "I am going to jump in!" "Take your clothes off first! |quote 1 = This place isn't bad..." "I am going to jump in!" "Take your clothes off first! |quote 2 = This place isn't bad..." "I am going to jump in!" "Take your clothes off first! |home quote 0 = What do you think you're - Care to join us, Knight? I think I know what you want. It's getting steamy in here... Something on your tongue, Knight? What're you embarrassed? Hehe... It feels nice to just relax... I just love a nice swim! Umm... I told you not to swim. |home quote 1 = What do you think you're - Care to join us, Knight? I think I know what you want. It's getting steamy in here... Something on your tongue, Knight? What're you embarrassed? Hehe... It feels nice to just relax... I just love a nice swim! Umm... I told you not to swim. |home quote 2 = What do you think you're - Care to join us, Knight? I think I know what you want. It's getting steamy in here... Something on your tongue, Knight? What're you embarrassed? Hehe... It feels nice to just relax... I just love a nice swim! Umm... I told you not to swim. |details = The smell of fire igniting, sulfur - A gray cloud that lingers. This isn't the Hades you're used to. This is a hot spring that bears the same name. That is why these three have come from faraway to make sure this place lives up to its name. |illust = PMRK |CV = Kanami Satou |availability = }} Category:P7 ★ Category:Medal Exchange Category:Character Story